


The Stars Are Blind, My Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is glad he finally reached college. He made sure he chose a college where he could start over, where no one knew his name. What he didn't realize is how hard his life would be a really attractive green-eyed model as a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When he got out of the taxi, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. _College._ He finally made it to college. He picked up his bags, tipped the driver, and took his first good look at the campus. He looked down at his hand which held his dorm room number on it. He smiled brightly. Pushing his hand through his black hair, he began to walk to the dorms.

His room was on the second floor. Once he found his dorm, he pushed open the door to find the left wall covered in classic rock posters. He looked around, and saw what must've been his roommate on one of the beds.

"Hello?" he said, putting down his bags. No response. He noticed the headphones on his roommate's head and sighed. He was nodding along to what he assumed was classic rock. He stood there awkwardly for about 20 seconds until his roommate noticed him. He pulled off his headphones and gave a big smile. Castiel sucked in a breath.

"Hey, you must be my roommate. A little late, huh?" Green-Eyes greeted. _Damn, his eyes are green._

"Uh, yes. Hello." Castiel replied. He took a quick look around. "Looks like you've already settled in."

"Oh, yeah. Hope you don't mind I chose this bed. I like being closest to the door." He gave another award-winning smile, which made Castiel blush.

"It's no problem. I'm Castiel." He said, offering his hand.

"Dean." He winked, taking his hand, which made Castiel's blush redden. "I still need to unpack some things. I'm gonna play some music." Dean unplugged his iPod and started playing what was expected. "Zeppelin, man, my favorite."

"I've never heard of them." Castiel told him.

Dean looked genuinely shocked. "Dude! Where have you been the past 40 years?"

"Dean, I am not 40 years old." Castiel frowned. Dean let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I hope you're kidding. You are getting a major lesson in real music while we unpack."

They spent the next hour unpacking and getting to know each other. While learning about all the bands Dean liked, he learned Dean had a little brother, Sam, (whom he liked to bother with the name "Sammy"), loved his baby, a beautiful 1967 Chevrolet Impala, and came to Kansas University because a lot of his friends decided too, also. Dean learned that Castiel had two siblings, Anna and Gabriel, and that he was from Pontiac, Illinois.

Castiel realized he was going to like college.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel learns more about Dean.

"So, where are we going?" Castiel asked from the passenger seat of Dean's car. They were going out for dinner.

"Patience, my young padawan." Dean, said with a smirk.

"I don't understand. What is a 'padawan'?" Castiel questioned, squinting.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You've never seen Star Wars?" Dean shook his head. "Let's just say you're lucky to have me." They rode the rest of the ride in silence until he pulled into a restaurant called _Harvelle's Roadhouse_. Before Castiel could ask any questions, Dean spoke up. "This, my friend is The Roadhouse, aka the best damn place you've ever eaten."

"Well, it looks promising." Castiel told Dean, looking up at the sign. They walked inside, and before he could get a look around, there was a young blonde girl in his face.

"Heeeeellloooo." The blonde drew out. "Who's the attractive friend, Dean?"

"Off limits, Jo." Dean sighed. "Castiel, Jo. Jo, Castiel." Castiel looked around. There was a bar to one side and on the other was a pool table. All around were tables and booths for eating. "Would you mind getting us a table? That's what we're here for." Jo led them over to a booth towards the corner.

"Have fun you two." She winked at Castiel, making him blush. "I'll be back shortly." While Castiel picked up a menu, Dean began to talk.

"So Cas, you got a job?" He asked.

Castiel felt his face turn red. "Cas?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Dean replied, rubbing his neck and turning a bit red himself. "It's just Castiel is a mouthful and all. It's fine if you don't like it."

Before Castiel could think, he lightly touched Dean's hand on the table. "I like it." he smiled. After a few moments of staring at each other, he realized where his hand was and pulled it away quickly, turning red again. _How many times is this man going to make me blush? I've known him for less than a day._

Jo came up to them with glasses of water smiling, probably seeing their small moment. She put them on the table, winking at Dean. He pretended he didn't notice.

Dean cleared his throat and leaned back, scratching his head. "So, job?"

"Oh yeah," Castiel laughed awkwardly. "My older brother already lives down here, and owns a coffee shop. I'm gonna be a barista there, starting this weekend. What about you?"

"That's cool. I'm a model for this jackass named Crowley. I hate him, but I make good money." Castiel choked on his water when he heard this. _A fucking model. I should've known. Just look at him._

"That's... nice." Castiel hesitated, trying to find a word that didn't make him look creepy. "So, uh, how do you know of this place?"

"I practically lived my childhood here. When my dad was on his so called 'hunting trips', Ellen, the owner, would watch Sammy and me." Castiel noted how Dean's face lit up whenever he spoke about Sam.

"I heard my name." An older looking brunette woman said while approaching the table. She was wearing a dirty apron and appeared to be in her 40s. "Who's this fellow?" she asked, turning to Cas.

"Castiel. He's my roommate. Cas, this is Ellen, my foster mom." Ellen smiled at that.

"Nice to meet you, Ellen." Castiel half-smiled, sticking out his hand. She gave him a handshake and pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Since my daughter is slacking her ass off more than usual today, I'll take your orders. I know you'll get the usual Dean. What about you, Cas?"

"I'll have whatever he's having."

"Good choice, Cas." Dean laughed. "You don't even know what I'm getting."

"Yeah well, I trust your judgement, Dean." he responded. Dean just smirked at that.

They talked for a little more time until about 10 minutes later Jo dropped off two big plates, each with a huge bacon cheeseburger and fries. "Wow." was all Castiel could say. Dean didn't hesitate to take a bite out of his burger the second it was put front of him. The moans Dean made were not helpful for Cas. _Those noises should be illegal_ he thought before taking his first bite. He then saw the reason behind Dean's exaggerated moans. "This is the best burger I've ever eaten." Castiel said between bites. After they finished eating, Jo dropped off the check. When Castiel reached in his pocket, his stomach dropped.

"I've forgotten my wallet in the dorm." he announced. "I can pay you back when we return-"

"No worries, Cas. It's on me. Consider it a free trial." Dean smiled, putting the money on the table. Before Castiel could refuse, Dean stood up. "Coming?" This man would be the end of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my fic! The title comes from the song Firewall - Les Friction  
> Hope you enjoyed it!!! :)


End file.
